


A Love Triangle (Aaron Hotchner x Reader x Emily Prentiss)

by imawhoreforemily



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Spit Kink, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhoreforemily/pseuds/imawhoreforemily
Summary: Y/N is a college student , Emily Prentiss is a french teacher and works at the FBI , Aaron Hotchner is also a professor and teaches criminology and also works at the FBI what happens when Y/N starts falling for both of them...And at the end who will she choose??
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:slight mature content

Y/N POV

I was in my dorm trying to sleep when I heard someone knock on the door. I look at the clock and it was 10pm and I wondered who would be knocking at this time but I ignored it because I was so tired and tomorrow was my first day of college.

They kept on knocking and I got up and walked to the door but before I opened it I asked "who is it?". "its linda y/n now open the door" Linda said and I immediately opened the door for her "what are you doing awake at this time Linda" I said looking at her and I notice she was wearing a dress and I made a confused face " dude what are you wearing let's get you ready for tonight" Linda said. "What are you talking about linda its literally 10 pm and we have class tomorrow" I said 

"Y/N you don't have classes till 940 am and we are gonna go to the club tonight cause I need to get laid tonight" Linda said and I chuckled at the last part "your out of your mind linda we cant even get in and I'm too tired either way and it doesn't matter if my classes start at 9 I'm gonna go to sleep so if you want to leave you know where the door is at" I said walking back to my room." My dads' friends is the owner of the place so he will let us in, come on y/n lets have fun one last time before we start school and won't be able to hang out anymore" Linda said and I stood there thinking if I should go or not. 

"Fine but we are not gonna drink too much because we have class tomorrow okay" I said and she just nodded. I started to get ready and I decided to put on a red dress that fit me till my knees and a bit of makeup. "Alright I'm ready let's go" I said "wow y/n you look hot maybe you'll get laid first then me" Linda said looking at me and I started blushing at her words "thanks you too and no way I'm only going because I'm a good friend and you asked me to go" I said. "Well then let's go ill drive" Linda said "uh fine" I said.

We arrived at the club and saw that it was full but we still went in. "Alright y/n let's get some drinks" Linda said "dude we are under age" I said " don't worry I've been here before I know the bartender" Linda said "alr lets go" I said and we started walking towards the bar but then rose accidentally pushed me to the side and I bumped into someone. "Im sorry" I said and I looked at the person who I had bumped into and god she was so hot and beautiful too. I guess I was staring for a long time because Linda screamed at me "what happened" I said facing Linda "dude the lady is talking to you" she said and I turned back to the women in front of me "oh I'm sorry what did you say" I said.

" I was saying that you shouldn't apologize it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was walking" the brunette said "oh no it was my fault dont worry" I said looking at her "alr well it was nice to meet you love" she said with a smirk and I blushed at the name she gave me and I looked at her while she walked away. "oh someones blushing" I heard Linda say " w-what are you talking about" I stuttered while looking back at her " dude its fine if you like her not gonna lie shes hot and she looked like she was interested in you" Linda said "what nonsense dude I don't even know her name what if shes some psychopath or something" I said "whatever dude if you don't go for her I will" she said.

I just stayed silent and started walking to the bar and we got some drinks.

Emily POV

I had caught my eye on some girl in the club as soon as she entered. She was small , was a blonde , looked young , and did I mentioned she looked really hot like I swear I saw every man in the club stare at her and I was getting jealous. Wait I dont even know her and I'm getting jealous what is wrong with me. 

I then got up from the booth I was in with some friends of mine and started to walk to the bathroom but I was staring at her and thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her. When all of a sudden I bumped into someone and I looked at the person and I saw it was the girl I was staring at "im sorry" she said while looking down "it's okay it was my fault dont worry" I said to her but I saw her stare at me and I smirked at her and she stood there for a while looking at me and I knew she was distracted by looking at me. 

Then the girl that was next to her yelled at her and told her I was talking to her and she looked at her friend well that's what I think she is anyways the blonde looked back at me "I'm sorry what did you say" she said. "I was saying that you shouldn't apologize it was my fault I wasnt looking where I was walking" I said to her "oh no it was my fault dont worry" she said to me "alr well it was nice to meet you love" I said with a smirk and I saw her blush at the name I gave her and I walked away and went to the restroom.

After I got myself fixed up in the restroom I went back out and I saw her again with her friend in the bar so I walked her way. "Hey is this seat taken?" I said tapping her arm and I saw her look at me with a smile " I- uh n-no" she said and I tried not to laugh at her for stuttering. I then ordered a shot of vodka and I thought about ordering her a drink but I knew she was underage just by looking at her. "So what's your name?" I asked her "um m-my n-name is y/n y/l/n" she said blushing and stuttering. I chuckled knowing the effect I had on her already "well nice to meet you y/n my name is Emily Prentiss" I said handing my hand out for her to shake hers and she shook my hand back. 

"So arent you a little young to be here" I said looking at her and she looked shocked "w-what I'm twenty-two" y/n said "hmm are you sure about that" I said with a smirk "yes" she said while looking down " let me see your ID" I said and she looked back at me "w-why you don't have the right to look at it" she said and I chuckled and I got my badge and flashed it under me "look down" I said and as soon as she saw it she grabbed whatever she was drinking at gulped it all. "I- your an FBI agent?" she said. " Yeah but don't worry I'm off duty" I said "o-oh okay well I'm gonna go dance see you" she said and stood up and walked towards the people that were in the dancing floor and I just chuckled and drank my drink.

Y/N POV

When I saw Emily flash her badge I got nervous cause I thought she was gonna do something to me so I got up and went to the dance floor and started dancing with Linda and not gonna lie it turned me on knowing Emily was and FBI Agent I don't know why but I just felt the need to kiss her and let her do anything to me. I started to get feel a puddle in between my legs so I told Linda that I was going to the restroom. 

I started heading to the restroom when I saw emily dance with some chick and I started getting jealous because I wanted to be that girl and I was staring at them when Emily glanced up and we both stared at each other and she had a smirk on her face and winked at me and I just huffed when she did that and walked to the restroom. I opened the restroom door and saw that I was the only one there and I just looked at myself in the mirror and I then had an idea to stop the aching that I had between my thighs so I went to a stall and started to lower my hand down to my stomach and then to my core and I then dipped one finger inside and I let out a moan and started doing tight circles and I closed my eyes thinking that my fingers were Emilys and how she looked so good fingerfucking me and I started going fast and inserted another finger and I let out a loud moan which no one could hear because there was loud music in the background. 

When I felt myself near the edge I inserted a third finger and I let out an intense moan "Fuuuck Emilyyyy" and I soon as I said that I came and I had my eyes closed and my head thrown back. "Well that was some kind of show" I heard someone say and I then recognized the voice it was EMILY PRENTISS, I cursed myself for not locking the door. My heart was beating so fast and I still had my eyes closed because I was so embarrassed. 'Did she see me masturbate the whole time or did she just hear me omg this can't be happening to me how am I gonna face her now' I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes and stared at her and I saw her pupils dilate and she looked down to my body and I forgot that I was completely naked so I grabbed my dress and started putting it back on. I then felt her behind me and I could feel her breath on my neck and god I got turned on again and I clenched my thighs to get some friction. She moved in front of me and I looked to the side cause I couldn't see her but I then felt a hand around my neck and I let out a moan. " Let me taste you" she said and my eyes widen at those words and I didn't know what to say and I just obeyed her and I brought my fingers up to her mouth. She then started sucking on them and I moaned and I could literally cum by looking at her suck my fingers clean. "mmm you taste so good love" she said and I couldn't wait anymore and I grabbed her face and smashed our lips together and I moaned at tasting myself. 

She ran her hands all over my body and then her hands stopped right on my ass and she gave it a hard smack and I yelped when she did that. We both pulled away to get some air " Do you wanna head out with me" she said and I just nodded but she grabbed my neck and added some pressure " I need words love so speak up" she said in a demanding voice "y-yeah ill head out with you" I said and she smiled and gave me a quick kiss. She helped me clean myself up and walked back to Linda "hey I'm leaving ill call you tomorrow okay" I said "alright y/n have fun" Linda said with a smirk and looked at emily.

We walked to her car and she opened the door for me "thanks" I said "no problem love" she said and I just smiled. She got in and turned on her the car and started driving, I looked at her and saw the way she was gripping the wheel and I thought of how she felt when she choked me and I wondered how her fingers would feel inside of me or how her tongue will feel inside of me. I started getting wet and I shift a bit from my seat and I saw her looking at me "you okay?" Emily said "yeah I'm good" I said. I looked at the window to forget about everything and I felt her hand on my thigh rubbing small circles on it and I stopped breathing for a moment not knowing what to do so I just looked away.

After minutes of being on the road we stopped on a huge house well more like mansion I just opened my mouth "y-you live here?" I said and she nodded. she got ut and walked to my side and opened the door for me and I got out and grabbed her hand , which were soft and she led me inside and as soon as I entered my mouth made an 'o'. The inside was literally 4x bigger than my own room. "So I just need to know if your okay to do anything with me tonight" Emily said "y-yeah" that's all I could say." Okay then let me show you the room we are going to be at" she said and I just walked with her.

We walked upstairs and there was 5 rooms in total and we stopped on the very last on in the corner. "Okay y/n don't freak out at what your going to see okay and by the way everything is new" she said and I looked at her confused, what is she talking about and why is she telling me not to freak out. She opened the door to the room and as soon as it opened I saw lots of things I had never seen in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content again :)   
> Also it’s my first time writing gxg smut so it might not be good so yeah..

Y/N POV

I walked in and looked around the room and it was like a sex room, I turned to face Emily and she looked nervous so I grabbed her hand "hey its okay I'm okay with this, I just have on question" I said to her "what is it" she said. "Are you gonna use those things on me?" I said and she nodded "but only if you want I wont force you to do anything you don't want y/n" she said "okay but you wont hurt me right" I said "no I wont hurt you if at any time you want to stop you can say your safe word which is red understand" she said "okay" I said. And as soon as I gave her the yes she grabbed me from my neck and kissed me hard with so much passion and I moaned in between the kiss.

"UP" she said and I jump up and she picked me up and I put my legs around her waist and she pushed me down the bed and got on top of me. "Now your gonna be a good girl and cum when I tell you to and if you break the rules ill have to punish you okay love" she said in a demanding voice "okay Emily" I said but then I felt her slap me in the face not to hard to leave any mark the next day " In bed I'm not Emily I'm mistress or mommy understand" she said and I was shock at that but it turned me on "yes mommy" I said with a smirk. She got up and I saw her grab some cuffs and I was getting excited that I put my hands together waiting for her to put them on me and when she turned around and saw that I was ready she smirked "hmm I see someone's excited" she said "are you gonna do anything about it" I said smiling at her.

"Don't act like a brat now" she said , a brat fuck I squished my legs together but she grabbed them and spread them and took my clothes off and grabbed my hands and started cuffing them to the bed. " Is it too tight" she said "there fine" I said and she nodded. She got up again and grabbed something from one of the drawers she had and I saw it was a small bullet vibrator and a strap that was bigger than any guy I was with. She dropped them in the side of the bed and she got on top of me and started kissing me and we fought for dominance but I had no chance so I gave up and I felt her tongue thrusting into my mouth asking for permission and I opened my mouth more.

From all the kissing we did I hadn't notice she had grabbed the vibrator till I felt something vibrate and moving down my stomach and then my clit. I moaned as soon as it hit my clit I really needed her but I know she wanted to have some fun with me. She then turned it on more and I could feel my legs shake "fuuuck" I moaned. "Hmm it feels good doesn't slut" she said and I moaned at her words, I then felt her hand grabbed my face "I asked you something and I want an answer back you understand" she said but I couldn't from any words at the moment so I tried my best to answer her back "f-fuck y-yes i-it-" that's all I could say when all of a sudden she pushed two of her fingers inside me and started pumping them in and out fast.

"Y-yes fuck r-right t-there mommy" I said as she hit my g-spot and my eyes rolled back and felt my self near the edge but I remembered she told me that I could cum till she said so. I clenched around her fingers and I couldn't form words again with the feeling of her fingers hitting my g-spot over and over and the vibrator sending vibrations thru my body. "Does my little whore want to cum" she said and I nodded. "Well too bad" she said and took her fingers away and grabbed the vibrator and threw it to the floor, "n-no I w-was s-so c-close" I said and felt tears running down my face.

She then brought her fingers to my mouth "open" she said and I opened my mouth and started sucking on them keeping eye contact with her and her pupils dilated and had so much lust on them. I moaned at tasting myself and she pulled them away and started kissing me and went down to my neck and started sucking on my skin over and over till she got to my stomach and left wet sloppy kisses and went down to my thigs again and I tried to move my hands but forgot they were tied so I pushed my body up so she could touch me where I needed her the most.

"Someone's needy again, tell me what you want love" she said 

"please I n-need your t-tongue or whatever just please touch me" I said desperate

She didn't say anything and lowered herself to my core. She then spit on my clit and started running her tongue thru my slit and fuck she was so good at that. "F-fuck m-more" I said and arched my back , my eyes rolling back again as she sped up. I felt myself in the edge again "I have t-to cum please l-let me cum m-mommy" I said and she stopped " look at me when you cum" she said and I looked down to her and kept my eyes on her and she went back down and thrusted her tongue again and inserted two fingers at the same time and that all I needed and I came hard on her and she cleaned me up. "Fuuck yesss" I said as I came down my high.

I was breathing hard and she leaned in to kiss me and lowered herself to my ear "I'm not done with you little girl" she whispered and I whimpered at that. She got up and took the strap and put it on her and she took the handcuffs off from me and then picked me up and turned me to face the mirror she had on the side of the bed which I hadn't seen before. She then spit on the dildo and with her hand she grabbed it and moved it up and down to lube it. 

She then picked me up and without warning she slammed into me which caused me to moan loud. She didn't give me time to adjust to the size and my eyes rolled to the back and she yanked my hair backwards and kissed my neck leaving a mark " open your eyes baby and look at the mirror" she said and I whimpered again as I saw myself getting fucked hard and saw my mascara running down my eyes. She went faster and with her hand she started choking me "look at you, you look so beautiful and I want you to remember how I made you feel every time you stare at a mirror when this is over" she said but did you really want this to be over 'no you did not' but right now it didn't matter I just wanted to enjoy it.

I then lowered my hand down to my clit and started rubbing it fast "f-fuck I'm almost there" I said looking at her thru the mirror. She then hit my g-spot over and over again and it felt so good and I couldnt hold it anymore "p-please l-let me c-come I've b-been a g-good g-girl" I said. " That right youve been a good girl for mommy so let go" she said still going fast. I then felt my legs shake and I came again.

"Good girl you did good" she said and gave me a kiss. I controlled my breath while she pulled out and took the strap off her and she looked at me "stay here ill be right back" she said. I looked up the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened. 'I really let a stranger fuck me without knowing nothing about them' I thought to myself and I heard her come back with some waters and a warm towel. "Here let me clean you up" she said giving me a water and cleaning me up. After she finished I looked at the time and saw it was 2am, I forgot I have class tomorrow, and I tried getting up but as soon as I stood up I fell to the floor. 

"Woah you okay" Emily said picking me up. "Uh yeah t-thanks I- um need to leave" I said 

"Are you sure I mean you can stay here if you want and I can lend you clothes for tomorrow" she said. I thought about it I mean I could stay and tell Linda to bring my backpack to school and be with emily tonight or I could go back to my dorm and be alone. Which I dont want to.

"Uh are you sure I can stay here" I said looking at her 

"Yeah I mean I have more rooms and you can stay in one of them or you can sleep with me" she said smiling. 

"can I uh sleep with you?" I said and she nodded and picked me up and took me to her room. 

It was pretty simple it was big and her walls were black and she had her lights dimmed which I kind of like. 

"Do you think I could take a bath" I said.

"Sure you want me to help you or-" she said in a shy tone, looking down and I smiled at her "yes I would like your help Emily" I said.

She helped me take a bath and we both went to her bed and she pulled me closer to her and I hugged her.

"Goodnight y/n" Emily said 

"Goodnight Emily" I said looking at her. 

It felt good having someone like her but was this a one time thing but the way she is acting doesn't look like a one time thing. I stopped worrying and fell asleep with her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

I woke up to pee but when I opened my eyes I felt someone next to me and I looked around and notice that I wasn't on my dorm so I panicked. I looked at the person next to me and saw that it was Emily and that's when I started remembering all the things that happened yesterday and how she made me feel. I saw her shifting a bit so I tried moving her arm but as soon as I moved it she opened her eyes. 

"Good morning love" she said, god her morning voice is hot

"Good morning Em I need to pee" I said and she took her arm off me and I went to her restroom and did my business and I looked at the mirror when I started washing my hands. I had hickeys all over my body and on my neck 'how am I gonna hide these' I whispered and I went back to the room. I looked for my phone and I saw all the miss calls I had from Linda and the messages asking where I was and that I was late for class. My eyes widen when I saw the message and I checked the time and I saw it was 10am and class started at 9:40.

"Hey emily can you lend me some clothes for today and take me to the coffee shop that is 4 minutes away" I lied but only because I didn't tell her I was a college student.

"Uh sure" she said and she gave me clothes and got some clothes for her.

We then got ready and headed to the coffee shop. Minutes later we got to the shop "give me your phone" she said and I looked at her "for w-what" I said "I'm gonna put my number in there so we could talk later only if you want to" she said and I just gave her my phone. After she finished she leaned forward and kissed me and I kissed her back and got out the car. I then waited for her to leave and headed to the school campus which was a mile from there.

I finally got to my class and saw that it was 10:10 am. 'I'm really late I hope my professor doesn't get mad' I thought and I opened the door to the class and walked in without looking at the professor and looking for Linda. And she waived at me and I went up to her row when I heard the professor say "your 30 minutes late ms" and I turned and looked at him and 'wow he was hot wait y/n you were just with Emily'. "Uh y-y/n y-y/l/n" I said stuttering "well then I don't tolerate tardiness in my class I only give two warnings this is your first one understood" he said obviously mad.

"U-understood sir" I said and sat down next to Linda. He gave his introduction again and I opened my book everyone had out.

Minutes passed and I was starring at Mr. Hotch, hotch that's hot. "Ms y/l/n what are you staring at?" he said when we locked eyes and everyone looked at me and I looked down and got embarrassed.

I stayed silent and continued to look at the book and Linda started asking me about the night before so I told her everything.

The bell then rang and I got my things ready and started walking with Linda to the door and I felt someone staring at me and I looked to my side and saw Mr. Hotch staring at me with and when he saw me he smirked at me and I blushed and started walking faster.

My second class was French which I don't know how to speak it but I got it because of Linda.

"So I heard the French teacher is HOT" Linda said and I looked at her "wait how do you know its a girl" I said.

"Dude she emailed us yesterday at 4am did you not get it" she said 

"well I don't know I haven't checked my emails" I said walking to the class

"Look there she is" Linda said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her

When I looked up to see the person that was siting on the desk I could believe what I was seeing. I just stood there with my mouth wide opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik there wasn’t a lot of hotch but in the next chapter there will be more of him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mature content :)

I stood there with my mouth wide open.

Y/N POV 

I couldn't believe it, Emily was my teacher. I had sex with my teacher oh my god what is she gonna think about me. I felt someone hit my shoulder and I turned to my side "ow what was that for" I said when I saw it was Linda.

"Dude your literally drooling and staring at the teacher" Linda said "what ever dude let's go sit" I said walking to the back of the class. Did Linda not remember Emily ,she prolly doesn't after all she was drunk, I thought to myself. We sat there waiting for the class to start cause we got there a bit early and there was only 5 students including us in the classroom.

Minutes later class had started.

"Bonjour les étudiants Je suis votre professeur de français Madame Prentiss." I heard the teacher say and I looked right at her when she said her name. So yesterday she was Emily and today she's Madame interesting. I starred at her till she look straight at me and she smirked at me and I gave her a smirk back. When she saw me she raised one of her eyebrows at me and I just smiled at her and turned to see Linda looking at me and I blushed and looked down to my hands.

"That was interesting y/n" Linda said 

"What are you talking about Linda" I said

"Don't act like I just didn't see what you and the teacher were doing" she said and I just slapped her arm "shut up I wasn't even looking at her I was looking at a kid in the front row" I said pointing to a random dude.

"Yeah whatever so what do you like her or?" Linda said

"Linda shes our teacher and its against the rules" I said 

"So shes hot and beautiful I mean any person wished to have her or be her" she said and I looked at Emily. 'Little does Linda know Ive been with the teacher and she fucked me last night' I thought and I smile thinking about the things she did to me. 

How her lips felt around mine and how they tasted like cherry and how her hand felt around my neck and how her fingers felt insid-, before I could finish Linda hit my shoulder and pointed to Emily "Stop starring at me and pay attention Mrs" Emily said looking at me and I got embarrassed and looked down "I- um y/n y/l/n and I'm sorry for staring at you" I said still looking down.

I then looked up and saw her still starring at me and she was about to say something when someone raised their hand up. "Oui mon cher" She said and looked at robert "this is off topic but how old are you " the guy said and Emily chuckled "J'ai vingt-trois ans et ouais je sais que j'ai l'air jeune pour être professeur mais je suis très bon dans mon travail" she said to him and I just looked at her and I raised my eyebrows because I didn't understand anything she had said but I knew Linda did and I asked her what she said. 

"She said shes twenty-three" Linda said.

"Shes twenty-three wow I thought she was older" I said. 

"Wow well you look older in a good way Mrs Madame" robert said to her 

"Its Ms. Madame Robert I'm not married" Emily said picking up her hand and pointing at her ring finger letting him know she's not wearing a ring. She look at me and then back to her work and we started doing some introduction of our life. From the corner of my eyes I felt someone touch my thigh I turned and saw it was Alex aka Linda's ex and I hadnt notice he was there this whole time. I grabbed his hand and took it off my thigh "dont you dare touch me alex" I said to him and he smirked "why not y/n don't you like it" he said and touched my thigh again but he moved it up and I started to get mad " DUDE I SAID TO STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP" I said screaming and I felt everyone look at me and I turned to see Emily looking at me and she looked mad.

"Y/N watch that pretty mouth of yours and meet me outside" Emily said and I was mad at Alex and at Emily because she didn't say anything to Alex. "What about Alex Ms.Prentiss he was the one touching me are you not gonna do anything about it" I said looking at her and she looked more angry when I said that. She looked at Alex "is that true Alex" she said "what no I wasnt doing anything to her shes some whore that wants attention" he said and Emily looked mad as soon as he called me a whore "hey watch your mouth little boy and respect y/n." Emily said getting up from her seat and walking towards us.

I looked at her and smiled and I turned to alex "look whos talking I'm not the one going around and fucking girls without consent" I said and I forgot the whole class was there till I heard everyone gasp when I said that. He looked at me with a 'your gonna regret saying that later' face "you dont know nothing about me y/n so you better shut that mouth of yours before I tell everyone about your sister" he said and before I knew it I slapped him "don't you dare talk about her asshole" I said to him and I felt someone grabbing me "hey that's enough, Alex go to the office and y/n meet me outside" Emily said holding me. 

We walked outside and the whole class was starring at us but I ignored everyone. We stood there till Emily broke the silence "So are you gonna tell me what that was about" she said in a low tone. "It was nothing Em- Ms Madame" I said looking down. She grabbed my chin and pulled it up to meet her eyes "how about we talk about this after school?" she said and I nodded. "Alright come here" she said and pulled me into a hug. God I needed a hug from her I just felt safe with her, we pulled away and she wiped my tears with her hand "lets go love" she said "hey em thank you" I said and she just nodded.

We went inside and I sat back with Linda and she asked if I was okay and I just gave her a soft smiled and nodded. Five minutes passed and class was over and I got my things to leave and Emily walked up to me and gave me a note saying to meet her in her office and smiled at me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day I was walking thru the hallways when I saw Mr. Hotchner and I stared at him while he walked up to me.

"Y/N right" he said smiling 

"uh yeah Mr.hotchner" I said 

"Call me Hotch and I was thinking if you could come by my class for a minute" he said 

"well I have class right now-" I said before getting interrupted by him

"don't worry I talked to your teacher already and she said it was okay" he said 

"okay well lead the way" I said nervous,why does he wanted me to go to his class alone.

We got to his class and he told me to sit in the chair that was next to his desk and I sat on it.

"Uh so why did you want me to come to your class sir" I said 

"Well I just want to know you better you know" he said smiling and I looked at him "well what do you want to know?" I said.

"Well how old are you" 

"um im 19" 

"wow well im 29" 

"really I thought you were older" 

He then made a 'oh wow that hurt' face 

"sorry I meant it in a good way I thought you were older because of the way you dress and how you act" I said 

"I know you meant it in a good way y/n" 

I dont know what it was about him but I felt myself get turned on by talking and hearing him. I moved a bit from the chair and I saw him look at me and he smirked at me.

"are you okay y/n" he said

"uh yeah sir" I said 

"okay well I'm also wondering why you chose my class" he said looking at me and I felt nervous when he stared at me like he was literally looking thru my soul.

"I- well I just umm y-you know I've always wanted to learn about criminals and catch them" I said

"Well then this class is perfect for you because I know alot about criminals" he said 

"Oh umm how?" I said

"Well not everyone knows but Im an FBI agent" he said and showed me his badge and then I remembered about Emily she also had the same badge. So does that mean they know each other and should I ask him if he knows her, I mean what are the chances to like both your professors that work together. 

"Oh um do you k-know someone called Emily Prentiss" I said looking at him

He nodded "Yes I do how do you know about her?" he said confused

"I- she's my French teacher and she told us, so do you guys work together?" I said 

"Yeah she's actually in my team" he said 

"Well that must be cool I wish one day I could work at the FBI" I said 

"Well if you want I could show you around when I have time" he said 

"R-really that will be great but what are people gonna think or say" I said 

"Well I don't care what people say and I like you " he said looking at me with a smirk 

'Did he just say he likes me no not in that way right I'm just his student' I thought 

"Y-you l-like me?" I said stuttering 

"Yes your beautiful, innocent, shy, and I know you want someone to control you, your my kind of girl" he said looking at me up and down my whole body and I blushed at that 'innocent' little does he know I'm not and I smirked at him.

Then I got an idea and I got up from the chair and walked towards him and got on top of him and straddled his lap and kissed him.

He moved his hands down to my waist and started moving my hips faster and suddenly I felt something in between my legs and that's when I noticed it was his cock. I moaned when he kissed me harder and in that moment I forgot that I was his student and he was my professor.

"S-stop" He said and I stopped and looked at him 

"I- sorry I-I don't k-know what g-got into m-me" I said and I tried to stand up but I felt his hands pulling me down to him

"Don't apologize its just this is against the rules" he said looking at me but his grip on my waist was getting harder which would leave bruises the next day and I knew that he wanted this and I was to turned on to leave without nothing.

"S-so fuck them r-rules" I said looking at him and I saw him smirk

"Well well well look at the shy innocent girl curse and breaking the rules" he said with a smirk 

"Who said I was an innocent girl sir " I said smirking at him and kissed him again

"Fuck it but are you sure you want to do this" he said and I nodded but he grabbed my neck and started choking me and I let out a moan 

"Words baby I need to hear you" he said

"Y-yes im s-sure I w-want this" I said trying my best to form words while he choked me

"Good girl now I want to see what that pretty mouth of yours can do" he said 

And I got off from him and I got on my knees and started to unbuckle his belt and after I un did it I pushed his pants and boxers down and as soon as I took them off his cock stood up in attention and did I mention its BIG.

I looked up at him "Can I touch you sir" I said sounding innocent "you may" he said and I grabbed his cock with my tiny hands and started moving it up and down and I brought my mouth to the tip and licked his slit and I heard him moan and I smiled at hearing him moan. I then took it all into my mouth and thank god for gag reflexes I started moving my head and I felt him touch the back of my throat and I moaned feeling him inside my mouth.

"Fuuuck it feels so good y/n" he said and I saw him throw his head back and his eyes rolled back at the same time. With one of my hands I started to massage his balls and he moaned louder and I felt him grabbed a fist full of my hair and he started moving my head fasters and tears started sliding down my cheeks and I could feel him twitch in my mouth. "You look so good letting me fuck that 'fuck' pretty mouth of 'shit' yours" he said moaning. 

I knew he was gonna explode at any time so I played with his balls and massaged them while he fucked my mouth "Fuck I-I'm g-gonna c-" before he could finish I felt him shoot his load in my mouth and he looked down and me and smiled "Be a good girl for daddy and swallow it" he said and I swallowed it and smiled at him. 

"Good girl now its your turn" he said and he picked me up and sat me on his desk. He started kissing me and his tongue pushed inside my mouth and started fighting for dominance and I let him win. I then felt his hand around my neck and his other one sliding down my body to my thighs and he spread my legs to give him access and he picked my skirt up and took my panties off and he felt the wetness between my legs and he smirked. "Look at you I haven't even touched you and ur so wet, did I make you this wet" he said with a smirk and I thought about playing with him and I shook my head "No you didn't" I said with a smirk.

He looked at me and I saw him get mad and he added more pressure to my neck and I moan at the feeling "Oh so you want to play with me well guess what you wont get to come till I tell you can" he said and I frowned at the thought but I couldn't say anything because of the pressure he had around my neck. He then started to move his hand close to my clit and I tried to move so he could touch me already but he moved away "don't move or you wont cum at all" he said 'o-okay" I said and he suddenly entered one finger inside and I moaned at the contact of his finger and he started rubbing in a slow pace and I needed more "f-faster p-please d-daddy" I said "only cause you said please" he said and started moving faster and I moaned louder.

"As much as I would love to hear your moans you need to be quiet cause we dont want people knowing how your a whore for me" he said and I whimpered at his words. He added a second finger and started pumping them in and out fast and I felt myself clench around his fingers "s-sir I n-need to c-cum p-please" I said suddenly he pulled his fingers away and I whined at the sudden lost of contact and I heard him laugh at me so I moved my hand down to my clit "dont you dare touch yourself" he said "what are you gonna do about it" I said and I started rubbing my clit and I moaned and threw my head back and my eyes rolled to the back. I then entered two fingers and started pumping them in and out and I was so close to cum when I felt him grab my wrist and stopped me from moving my hand.

"N-No I w-was so close" I said with tears running down my cheeks and from the denial of two orgasm. "Your gonna cum in my cock do you understand" he said "yes s-sir" I said "are you in the pill" he said and I nodded and he pushed me down to him and I kissed him while I reached between us and grabbed his cock and lined it up against my core, I sank down on it and we both let out a moan as soon as he was inside me. I started moving my hips while I kissed him and he moved my hips up and down and I felt him deep inside me and I moaned and started moving faster and he let a lout moan. 

We started moving at the same time and fuck it felt so good fucking him "fuuuck daddy I can feel you so deep in me" I said and moaning at the same time and he wrapped his hand around my neck and started choking me "Fuck your so tight y/n and so warm" he said. I felt myself clench around his cock and he knew I was close and I felt him twitch inside me "d-daddy I n-need t-to cum" I said "let go for me slut" he said and that's all I needed to hear and I came around him and my legs started shaking. He was still inside me and was thrusting in me so hard and I knew I would come again "fuck I *thrust* want to cum *thrust* at the *thrust* same time *thrust* baby" he said "o-okay 'fuck' daddy" I said and I clenched around him again "fuck let go baby" he said and we both came at the same time. 

We stayed there till we got our breath under control and he then picked me up and pulled out of me and he got some tissues and cleaned the mess we had made and then he cleaned me up and then he cleaned himself.

" Well that was wonderful" he said and pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me " yeah it was" I said. After minutes of staying like that and getting to know each other school was over and it was time for me to leave. "Well ill see you tomorrow sir" I said and got up from him but before I stood up he grabbed me and kissed me and I reciprocated the kiss. "Ill see you tomorrow y/n have a nice day and take care" he said " you too" and I grabbed my things and walked towards the door.

When I got out I saw Emily walking thru the hallways and we made eye contact and she looked down to my neck and I had forgotten about the hickeys hotch had left and I felt bad because I liked her but I also liked hotch and it was only the first day of college and I was falling for two of my teachers.

"Well it looks like someone had a great time" Emily said in a angry tone

"What a-are you talking about" I said acting like I didn't know what she was talking about 

"Oh don't act like you don't know y/n" she said and I just stayed silent 

"Yeah that's what I thought and you look like you don't need to talk to me anymore" she said walking away 

"Wait Emily" I said grabbing her wrist 

"What do you want y/n" she said looking to the side 

"Look at me" I said and she looked at me 

"I'm sorry , I still want to talk with you" I said 

"Well that's not enough for me y/n if you want to talk to me come when your not fucking with someone else" she said sounding hurt 

"I- sorry" I said 

"Ill see you tomorrow in class y/n have a great day" she said and walked away

Fuck fuck fuck how did you let this happen y/n your such an idiot you don't deserve to have Emily you always fuck up the good things in your life. I thought while I felt tears in my cheeks but wiped them away before anyone saw you.

I went back to my dorm and went straight to bed and started crying for fucking up my relationship or friendship with Emily for being a dumbass. After crying for a while and ignoring all my notifications from my phone I saw it was 8 so I decided to text Emily 

'Hey can we please talk tomorrow' I clicked send 

I waited a few minutes till my phone vibrated and saw it was Emily and I opened it 

'Why?'-Emily

'Please let me talk to you Em I dont want to ruin whatever we have going on'-y/n

'Fine'-Emily

'thank you good night'-y/n

'yeah wtv good night'-Emily 

After that I showered and got ready to bed. I listened to music for a while and I fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mature content¿?

Y/N POV

I woke up by the sound of the alarm and I turned around and turned it off and I laid back to bed because I was too tired to go to school. Wait I'm gonna see Emily today I thought and I got up in a hurry and I took a quick shower and I put my favorite outfit which is a red skirt and a white button shirt. After I got dressed I curled my hair and put some makeup and my favorite red lipstick Linda gave me for my birthday.

I got my backpack and I grabbed my phone and noticed I had 30 minutes before my first period so I decided to get a coffee for Emily , Linda , and one for me. I locked the door from my room and headed to the coffee shop that was near campus. I got there in 2 minutes and I got 2 black coffees with 1 cream and 2 sugars on it and regular coffee for Emily.

After I got my drink I walked to campus and I saw Linda walking to campus too but I decided to walk by myself to Emily's class because I don't want Linda to know about Emily, yeah I know were bestfriends but I always try keep my love life to myself. So I decided to go thru the back and when I got to Emily's class I saw that she was alone so I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard her say 

I opened the door and she was looking down to the papers she was working on and I saw she hadn't picked up her head so I walked towards her desk and grabbed the coffee I had and I put it next to her. When she saw it she looked at it and then she turned and looked at me and I smiled at her.

"Um I know you don't really want to talk to me but I brought you coffee and if you don't want it then its okay you can throw it away" I said looking down 

"Well thank you y/n but aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" she said grabbing my chin and lifting it up to see her

"N-no my class doesn't start till 9:40 and I still have twenty-minutes left" I said 

"Oh okay well did you bring me regular coffee?" she said 

"yeah" I said walking towards one of her chairs on her desk

"How'd you know what kind of coffee I get" she said taking a sip from the coffee

"Well it was a lucky guess" I said taking a sip from my coffee

"Well your a great guesser" she said looking at my chest and then at my eyes and I gave her a smirk

"I saw you" I said

"What are you talking about" she said 

"I saw you stare at my chest mommy" I said smirking at her and she choked on her coffee when I said the last part 

"Y/N that's unprofessional were at school" she said 

"So I dont see anyone here" I said leaning forward and I saw her look down to my chest again but then looked away 

"Okay I think its time for you to leave y/n" she said and I sat back frowning 

"W-why I still have 10 minutes left" I said 

"Look y/n we haven't even talked about what I saw yesterday and don't think I forgot about it and I see you covered them pretty well" she said looking at my neck 

"I- look em I told you I was sorry I wasn't thinking and well I was in his class and well we started talking and well one thing let to another" I said 

"Okay y/n would you forgive me if I slept with someone the next day after I fucked you" she said starting to get mad 

I looked at her and thought about it because, 1. we weren't or aren't even official , 2. of course I would get mad because I only want her to myself and no one else, 3. I'm falling for her but then half of me wants Hotch but then again I want Emily but ahhh I don't know what to do anymore.

"Well I- look we aren't together so I don't know why your mad at me for fucking someone else" I said and I saw her get angry 

"Wow y/n that's what you have to say, so what are you gonna do fuck me one day and then fuck Aaron the next day" she said. I was shocked when she said Aaron how d-did she know it was him. 'Wait I'm stupid they both work together god y/n how could you be so stupid'.

"H-how do you know it w-was hotch" I said knowing damn well they knew each other.

"Because I saw you walk out of his classroom y/n and then that same day I saw him at work and saw the marks on his neck" she said sounding hurt and I get her I hurt her again but I don't know what to do why is this so complicated god. 

"I- sorry" I said not knowing what to say anymore

"Well y/n it hurts me to say this but what ever we had is over ill see you in 2nd period" she said looking down to her papers again

"N-no Em p-please d-don't do t-this" I said with tears in my eyes. Why did I do it again why do I always act like the victim when I'm the one who fucked it up in the beginning. 

"Please, y/n you were right I shouldn't get mad at you for sleeping with other people cause we weren't together and don't worry I wont say anything about Aaron and you I wish you the best y/n" she said getting up and walking to the door "I have class in a minute and you also have class ill see you later".

I got a tissue from her desk and wiped my tears away and grabbed my things and walked out of her class. I walked back to my first period which was hotch and I was not happy to go.

"y/n wait up" I heard Linda calling me and I looked at her and stopped walking 

"hey" I said looking down 

"hey y/n are you okay" she said 

"uh yeah why wouldn't I be" I said 

"well it looked like you were crying because your eyes are red and I just say you getting out of Ms.Prentiss classroom" she said

"Oh yeah she wanted to talk to me about what happened yesterday with um Alex" I lied but I didn't want her to know the real reason why I was there.

"hm well I guess" she said dropping the subject

We got to hotchs class and as soon as I entered he looked at me and he smiled and I wasn't gonna be a bitch with him so I smiled back.

"So um you and hotch too" Linda said 

"really Linda again yesterday was Emily and now Aaron" I said but then Linda looked at me when I said their names and not ms.prentiss and .mr.hotchner 

"so now we are calling them by their names must be great and interesting for someone saying nothing is going on between us" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"you know lets go sit down" I said ignoring what she said 

"yeah yeah wtv y/n you've been really weird these first days of school that you don't talk to me anymore you know, if you don't want to be friends or if I did something to you just tell me I can handle it and you know that" Linda said sounding hurt 

We sat down and I grabbed her hand and interlocked it with mine "look I'm sorry if you think I'm being distant or wtv its just a lot of things are happening and I don't want you to worry about me and I'm sorry if you feel like I don't want to be your friend anymore but trust me I still want to be your bestfriend just let me handle all of this and then we will be fine" I said 

"Okay y/n thank you for staying with me I love you" she said 

"I love you too Linda" I said and kissed her hand

We got out stuff ready on our desk and the class started. I wasn't paying attention to anything hotch was saying all I was thinking was about Emily and how I broke her again and then I looked at hotch and we both locked eyes and I saw him smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach. No this cannot happen I cant be with him knowing that Emily and him work together in and out of school. God what did I get myself into I mean what if I give him a chance you know and well if it doesn't work well it didn't work. After all Emily did say she wished us the best, but she prolly said that because I hurt her and she didn't mean it. 

Ugh you know what I'm just gonna forget about everything and focus in college I'm too young to be stressing out for two people. 

Hotch started teaching us some things and showed us how he profiles people and what he does at the FBI. The bell then rang and I got my things ready and stuffed them in my backpack and I waited for Linda so she could put her things away.

"You guys are dismissed and y/l/n can I see you for a moment" hotch said and I nodded 

"Wait for me outside rose lets see what mr.hotchner wants" I said 

"Okay ill be in the halls" she said and walked towards the door

I walked up to hotch after everyone had left and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"So why'd you want to talk to me" I said 

"Is everything all right y/n I saw you distracted the whole period" he said 

"yeah everything's fine" I said

"are you sure, is this about yesterday" he said

I shook my head "No nonsense I'm just tired and I just want to go home" I said 

"okay well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight but if you don't want to then its okay" he said looking down 

"yeah of course ill go at what time?" I said 

"Uh is 7 okay" he said 

"uh yeah" I said 

"okay well do you um want me to pick you up?" he said 

"uh sure but pick me up in the coffee shop that is near the campus so they wont see us yk cause this is against the rules" I said with a smirk 

"true well ill see you later" he said 

"wait,here's my number" I said writing it on a piece of paper 

"thanks I was forgetting to get your number" he said 

"see ya sir" I said getting up and walking to the door 

I saw Linda standing in the hallway and I walked up to her

"hey are you ready" I said 

"yeah lets go" she said 

We walked towards Emilys class and when we walked I saw Emily look at me but then she looked away. I mean what did I expect after what I did. Linda and I walked to the back of the class and sat down in the same seats from yesterday. 

Emilys POV

When y/n came into my class I looked at her but quickly looked away. I had forgot about the discussion we had in the morning and how I had to be the one to end whatever we had going on. I mean it was for the best cause clearly she doesn't want me but what did I expect she's a college student and she wants to have fun. But I wasn't gonna worry about her for now cause I got a lot in my head with being a teacher and an agent at the same time.

"bonjour les étudiants aujourd'hui, nous allons lire et passer en revue certaines choses dont nous aurons besoin cette année" I said (hello students today we are gonna read and go over some things we are gonna need for this year).

I started reading the first two pages and I called on a random student that knew how to read in french. After we finished reading the first six pages I received a message from garcia saying we had a case and I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to be with Aaron knowing we both want the same girl but it was my job to be there and he was my boss.

"Guys im gonna cut the class short but you guys can do whatever you guys want till the period ends and please be nice to the sub" I said to my students. 

"Ms. Prentiss where are you going" Gilbert asked 

"I got a message saying we had a case and they need all the agents but ill see you guys tomorrow and theres no homework tonight " I said looking at everyone then my eyes landed on y/n and she looked at me back but I looked away and grabbed my things.

"Oh okay well good luck catching the bad guy Madame" said someone and I looked at the person 

"Uh what's your name ms" I asked the blonde girl 

"Lily Sullivan" she said and she was a pretty girl, wait stop emily you cant fall for another student 

"Well lily thank you but please don't call me Madame, you can call me Emily" I said with a smile and I waved at her 

"Well then Ms.Emily Prentiss see you tomorrow" she said with a smirk, oh god what have I gotten myself into, I thought to myself

"See yall tomorrow" I said to everyone and waived at them 

I walked towards the door and I saw Aaron standing outside the door which Im guessing his waiting for me like he always does. But I saw him look inside my class and waived at y/n and I looked back to see y/n and I saw her smirk at him and I got jealous but ignored it and opened the door and I saw the sub get there just in time.

"Hey you got the message" Aaron said 

"mhm" I said and started walking towards the exit that led to the parking lot

"Do you want to carpool?" he said 

"I guess" I said walking to his car 

"Emily are you okay" he said 

"Yup" I said opening the passenger door and getting in

"I know your lying Emily because you usually ask me about the case and today your cold and you've been avoiding eye contact with me" he said starting the car

"Look Aaron I don't care if you think I'm lying just DROP IT" I said getting frustrated looking at the window

"What's gotten into you Emily what did I do to you or is there something going on with you" he said getting mad 

I was so angry with him to this point and he prolly doesn't even know anything about y/n and me which I'm not gonna say anything but today I don't want to be near him at all.

"You know what Aaron I don't feel like carpooling with you today I'm gonna go to my car ill see you at work" I said opening the door and getting out.

"Emily get back here" I heard him say but I ignored him and walked towards my car

I got to my car and got inside and turned it on and drove away from campus and headed to the BAU/FBI *whatever you guys want to call it lmaoo*

Aarons POV

I don't know what was going on with Emily today but something happened to her or something is going on in her life because she has never been like that towards me but maybe I'm just overthinking things and she's prolly stressed over class and then the cases and I understand her cause I'm also a teacher and an agent at the same time and it could get really hard sometimes.

But ill talk to her after the case just to make sure everything is okay with her. I drove off after Emily got out the car and headed to the BAU *like I said call it wtv u want*. I then remembered about dinner with y/n and I didn't know if I would make it so I looked for the paper where she wrote her number. I found it on my pocket and I got my phone out and started dialing her number and I saved it on my contacts and I knew she still at school so I decided to text her.

Hey it's Aaron' I clicked send

Seconds later she answered, well that was fast i thought to myself

Hey Mr.Hotchner'-y/n 

I smirked at the message 

You know you can call me Aaron y/n'-Hotch 

Yes but I like Mr. Hotchner better knowing your my professor'-y/n

You naughty girl'-hotch 

Woah sir you cant talk to me like that while I'm in school'-y/n

hm and why is that'-hotch

cause I get horny and wet'-y/n

well then ill stop texting you but I have a quick question'-hotch

shoot'-y/n

So you know I invited you to dinner well I don't know if ill make it cause we have a case but if we solve it before midnight ill take you to dinner if not another day'-hotch

Oh well its okay it doesn't matter and good luck on your case today sir ill text you later- y/n

Thank you ttyl-hotch

I got to the office and headed to the conference room and I saw everyone ready

Y/N POV 

I got jealous when Emily smiled and talked to lily knowing I was there but then I saw Aaron and I forgot about Emily and I saw him smile and me and I gave him a smirked and I then looked at Emily and she got mad when I smirked at Aaron but I didn't care because she did the same with lily.

After they both left I stayed in class and I talked to rose a bit and it was time to leave class and I went to my other classes and in the middle of bio I got a text message and saw it was from hotch and I opened it 

And we talked for a bit and I got kind of sad because he told me that he might have to cancel our dinner date and I was really looking forward to go but I get that he needs to work and catch the bad guys. 

Finally we got out of class and I headed to my dorm and got my laptop and started to do homework from other teachers when I got distracted thinking about hotch and Emily.

How Emilys fingers felt inside me while they hit my g-spot and how she choked me while she fingerfucked me. And lets talk about her tongue oh god she was really good at using her mouth and it felt so good when she was eating me out while she pumped her fingers in and out of my pussy. I lowered my hand down to my pants and un did them and I took them off and I did the same with my panties and with my middle finger I gathered all my juices and inserted two of my fingers and started to do tight circles. I moaned at the thought of Emily fucking me with her strap and how she was rough with me the night we met. And the way Aarons cock was big and begging for me to suck it. I started pumping my fingers in a fast pace and I imagine it was Aarons cock when he fucked me in his desk and how he was moaning. I moan as I hit my g-spot and I was near the edge when I remembered the way Emily made me call her mommy and how she told me I was her little slut and I was Aarons little whore. I felt myself near and I fingerfucked myself faster 'fuuuck Emily, shitttt Aaron' I moaned and came all over my fingers.

I laid there for a while till I got my breath under control and I looked up the ceiling thinking about what I just did. I came yelling Aarons and Emilys name at the same time, god y/n what is wrong with you.

I got in the shower and cleaned myself and when I finished I brushed my teeth and got some clothes to sleep on. 

I then got a message from hotch telling me that he was not able to make it because the still hadnt catch the guy and I just told him it was okay and that I was going to sleep and that ill see him tomorrow.

I then went to Emilys contact and messaged her

Um hey I know you don't want to talk to me out of school but please be carful when your in the field Emily , and I'm sorry for everything but I still care for you and Ill see you tomorrow in class call me or text me when you catch him :) XOXO'-y/n 

I knew she wasn't gonna answer immediately so I plugged in my phone to charge and put the alarm and fell asleep.


End file.
